A True Friend
Sunny's Note: This is a short story is about a true friend - Flowerpaw - showing the true meaning of friendship when remainign loyal to her friend - Whitepaw - and showing him they're together untill the end... ' I padded slowly to the main clearing. The sun was hid behind teh dark clouds and the sky was gray. ''It's going to rain. I thought. I padded quicker, going straight towards the fresh-kill pile. There were few cats there, most of them being apprentices hanging out. I looked for Flowerpaw, but she appeared nowhere I could see. I sighed. I would have enjoyed her company while eating, but I guess she was out on patrol or training. She really wanted to get her hunter skills right. "Hey! White-foxdung-paw!" I heard one of the apprentices in the clearing cry. I looked up, straight at a dark gray tom's eyes. His apprentice friends quickly standing up and padding behind him, repeating what he had called me. "No, I think it was White-shy-paw!" one of them, the muscular one, meowed. "Yeah...cause he only spends time with his mommy!" the other one beside him meowed. I just looked at them, without saying anything. I knew that whatever word I'd say, they'll turn it against me. I tried passing by then from one side, btu they quickly padded in front of me again with their dark eyes. "Going somewhere? I don't think so! We told you not to eat here while we were!" a snappy she-cat that was part of their group meowed. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson!" the muscuar tom meowed again, now aggresively. They neared me and I started backing away. I wasn't that good at fighting since I hadn't had many lessons unlike them. "Stop!" a song-like cry came from behind them. I heard quick pawsteps approaching and the group stopped to look at who had stopped them. I saw tortoiseshell fur pass by me. "Heyyyy Flowerpaw!" Nightpaw meowed in a flirty way. "Save it Nightpaw! You have no rigth to treat Whitepaw this way!" she snapped at them defensively. "Really? Are you our leader then?" the snappy she-cat meowed again as she got closer to Flowerpaw, now being nose-to-nose with her. "Robinpaw..." Nigthpaw meowed but Robinpaw, the snappy she-cat, didn't stop. She just growled. Flowerpaw didn't move but instead hissed. I saw Robinpaw move a little but got cut off by a loud cry. "Stop!! What in the name of SpiritClan is going on here?" our deputy meowed. He looked mad and gave us his fighting-in-camp speech. As punishment, neither one of us coudl get out of camp for four whole sunrises. I padded up to Flowerpaw who was heading to the apprentices' den. "Hey Flowerpaw." I called her and she turned around to face me. I didn't know how to thank her. Thanks to her, she had stopped them from hurting me. If she hadn't stopped them, I would probably in the medicine cat den right now. "I wanted to...top thank you...I mean...-" I started but she caught me off. "Don't worry. What are friends for?" '''The End Next: A Weird Feeling Category:I ♥ You Diaries Series Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions